The subject invention provides pitch, yaw and drag control of a missile and the like and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an on-board flight control drag actuator system operated by an autopilot control system which monitors the opening and closing of a plurality of control panels which form a part of the missile skin.
Heretofore, there have been various types of drag controls, brake flaps and fin arrangements mounted on the end of a missile for controlling the operation of the missile. These devices and systems are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,591 to Jasse, U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,764 to Lee, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,545 to Fogal et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,489 to Griffith el al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,315 to Trump, U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,430 to Apotheloz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,958 to Burke et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,767 to Cafissi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,004 to Suter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,103 to Meier.
None of the above mentioned patents provide the unique features and advantages of the subject invention.